


Of Leather and Adoration

by Daisong_Hues



Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Blindfolds, Bondage, Comfort, Consensual Sex, Dartz is less of an asshole, Defiling my childhood, Don't Have to Know Canon, Double Life, Eventual Sex, Everyone Is Gay, First Time, Friendship, Gay Sex, Insecurity, Kinky, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masochism, More tags to be added, NSFW, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Sex Games, Sexual Experimentation, Slow Burn, Threesome - M/M/M, What Is Wrong With ME, Yugi is Secretly Gay, sharing is caring, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisong_Hues/pseuds/Daisong_Hues
Summary: Yugi, an 18-year-old just into college has to write an essay on a community clouded with taboo, and his particular subject catches the instructor's attention. After university professor Dartz Paradius offers his student a chance to experience BDSM first hand, Yugi is reluctant until he delves deeper and discovers the secret double life of the handsome professor of psychology. [MxM]





	1. An Immaculate Essay

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Beyblade, I only own the plot. I like Beyblade so i threw in Gingka/Ryuga couple, but you don't have to know about the fandom to enjoy the story, as it mainly revolves around Yu-Gi-Oh!. First few chapters are sexless, and I will let you know where the NSFW sections are. I like comments :3

# Chapter I - An Immaculate Essay

 

The air was taunt with stress and sheer horror. With a deliberate 'fwip' as every packet was put perfectly in front each student, the professor's gaze bore down on any paled face filled with dread.

Inevitably, a large portion of the 184 young adults in the lecture room had stayed up all night Friday and Saturday getting drunk with friends in their fraternities, or at a club and woke up late Sunday afternoon with hell reincarnate manifesting in their bodies in the form of a hangover. They may or may not have then realized that they had completely forgotten about the essay due in just a handful of hours.

Some may have given up, and tried to sleep off their enormous headache and nausea, but others scrambled to get their act together. So with mere hours before the deadline, there they were, hunched over their desk, desperately trying to put together a 17 page essay on small niche community of people in the vast and staunch society that frowns down upon anything considered taboo.

Needless to say, they shuffled into the large symposium Monday morning at 7 o'clock with bloodshot eyes and a zombie-blank expression. And seemingly as they had just sat down, they were awakened by the quiet but telling 'fwip' landing in front of them. And they looked up at the professor with shocked horror.

It was judgement day.

Yes, it's almost like the man purposefully made the essay due and an exam on the same Monday morning just as a sadistic kind of pleasure for himself to watch the absolute fear flash in their eyes. The procrastinators will suffer deeply today.

And just like that, it was dead silence as the students worked. Only the slight sound of graphite on paper could be heard as the professor sat at his desk with the authority of something deadly.

The sound of the class being over was the professor's scathing voice, "Please place your tests at the end of your rows, and you are dismissed."

My back cracked as I stood up and stretched. I followed en masse as feet trudged down the stairs and flooded out the doors. There were some rough moments in the test, I hope I did ok. I'm still not used to how universities work. It's easy to not do well. You really have to take care of yourself.

"Motou, Yugioh-des."

The sharp voice sliced through my thoughts and I spun around. The professor.. Dartz Paradius. The crowd of other people grumbled and parted around me like water. He's calling me? I was doubtful, but when our eyes met, I weaved my way over to his desk.

"Good morning, Professor." I bowed deeply.

He nodded, "I would just like to compliment you on your essay. It's rather an immaculate essay, actually. It's quite a bold subject that not many would dare to touch with a ten foot pole. And it's written very well. Congratulations."

My eyes widened, I could hardly believe what I heard him say. Immediately I started to blush with embarrassment, "Thank you, professor.." I murmured,

"Actually, I'm quite curious as to the extent of your research." His heterochromatic eyes were sharp and intelligent.

I looked away slightly, "Well.. I have a friend who is a very big part of the community, so I got some help from him.. Met some people and a lot of online research."

He nodded, and turned, "Needless to say, it has received an 'A'." His long aqua hair draped over his shoulder as he spoke.

"Thank you, have a good day Professor." My polite smile turned into an enthusiastic stupid grin as soon as I was out the door.

I knew it would be risky, after all, I spend 17 pages on sexual BDSM and its community. Some professors may have given me a low grade just because of that.. but, in the end, I'm so glad I did it. Maybe now..

"Hey Yug, what took ya so long?" I spun around but just couldn't bring myself to feel too guilty, "Sorry Joey, I was just talking to a professor."

"You're awfully cheerful for so early in the morning, not that I'm complaining or 'nothing." He waved his hands in a request for peace.

"Oh, guess it's just a good day." I laughed softly.

Joey's face softened, "Yeah. Guess maybe it will be a good day." His brown eyes were warm, but I slowly started to frown as I glanced over at my friend.

If you didn't know what to look for, it would be easy to overlook the reddened marks on his wrists that he gingerly tried to hide with his blue jacket sleeves.

He caught me looking at him with concern in my fuchsia eyes and he quickly shot me a brazen grin, "I feel like some ice cream, nothin' starts the day better than with a nice chocolate milkshake!"

I shut my eyes and sighed before pulling the smile back onto my face, "What, already? Joey, it's like thirty degrees outside!"

He may or may not realize how much his effort to cover up those marks hurts me. I'll help him. I'll do whatever it takes. An abusive relationship is never good. Especially when ropes and floggers are involved.

I just need to find someone with some experience.


	2. Over Cold Tea & Tired Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugi meets his professor in a coffee shop and discusses Joey's sex life.

# Chapter II - Over Cold Tea and Tired Emotions

 

The campus sparkled with light reflecting off specks of snow, and flurries that continued to gently fall. Students crossed the grounds with wooly jackets on and their hands shoved deep in their pockets. Among them was a professor.

His aqua hair fell neatly behind him in time with long strides. Unlike others, he wasn't afraid of movement or of the cold seeping in through his jacket because a warm coffee awaited him to thaw out all of the tension.

The small cafe overlooking the paths of the campus wasn't as busy as the frozen weather predicted, possibly because there were few classes on Sundays. Few that weren't forced to be out and about would come out at all today, but I needed a break.

Sitting alone in a dorm is a free pass to let worries run wild. So I put on my winter gear, my bag, and braved the weather.

But no matter how much I thought, my fingers just rested in the J and F keys. I was in no position to write, and deep down, I knew if I forced myself, I'd end up deleting the results anyway.

It wasn't uncommon to see students at the campus cafés, but Dartz still managed to be surprised when he saw small student looking out the window absently. Glassy fuchsia eyes gazed somewhere far off and his serene smile was tense with impending trouble. His hand laid over the keys of his laptop, random pressed letters on the screen.

The man took his coffee and turned away to leave, but a lingering thought made him hesitate. For a paper written so eloquently, only to claim he had a 'friend' in the community... it wasn't uncommon for people to lie, especially to protect a fear of rejection.

He's seen that look, a cracking sheet of ice could be compared to such. It's a shame how vulnerable even the strongest of people can become after being subject to a failed relationship. It's the perfect time for a twisted mind to snatch at the opportunity while the other searches desperately for something, someone to fill the hole.

How am I going to help him, when I have no idea what he's feeling? The thought of my friend.. my friend, it's my job to help you.

With a side glimpse, my eyes met with the professor, and it struck me as I did. 

He walked over, "I'm slightly surprised to see a student here on Sunday. Good afternoon."

I panicked, "Good afternoon, professor." I forced a small smile, now or never.

"Ah, I have a question.. About the paper I wrote." I swallowed nervously.

It was just a guess, but he seemed to understand something about the paper. Maybe I'm just desperate and making things up, but I have to ask.

He gazed at me with intense golden aqua eyes, "Do you have any advice, regarding the.. the subject of my paper?" I let it spill out, quickly making to soften the blow.

"I was just wondering, I understand this isn't a conversation a student should have with a professor, so it's alright if not." I glanced away.

He shifted his weight and sat down across from me, "I am fairly informed on the topic, I'll consider this course-related."

I slowly closed my laptop, in retrospect, I hadn't expected such a strikingly serious professor to actually agree.. So I'm left with my thoughts scattered.

"Um, well, I'm actually looking for advice on ways I can help support my friend, the same one I had interviewed for my paper. He's met this guy a week or so ago.. and he hadn't been able to stop talking about him. Completely infatuated. But.." I managed to look up from my tea and at him instead.

"He's a complete drunk. My friend has even admitted it, but he doesn't want to admit it's an issue. I've started to see fresh bruises, and marks on his arms. He got into being tied up as a way to curb depression, he likes the pain. I just don't want to stand by and watch my friend get seriously hurt by some drunk. He deserves better. I want to help him, but I don't know how.." I bit the inside of my lip and looked out the window.

It was difficult to look at the other man in the eyes. He's gaze was strong, and made me squirm with nerves.. it must be the subject that's making me uncomfortable. I forced myself to look back.

"It's admirable you want to help your friend. However.. You'll have a hard time convincing him to take a step back unless you've experienced such a consuming, dynamic type of relationship yourself." He then took a sip of his drink, supposedly to let his words reach my head.

"But, it sounds like you care very much. Making sure he knows you're there for him does help, but won't solve the problem. Perhaps, if you could bring him into the lecture hall after class, I may be able to talk to him about it."

I looked back up quickly at the last of Dartz's words, "That would be amazing. Th-Thank you so much..!" My heart leaped, his man, he really sounds like he understands, and will help me, help Joey.

The tall professor stood up, "Tomorrow would do fine."

I nodded, unable to keep the bright smile off my face. I managed to pull my composure back together in time to ask him one last question.

"You seem to know a lot.. Do you have experience with this?" I asked.

His lips curved slightly before turning away, "You could say so. But don't forget, above else, I'm your psychology professor, Mr. Motou."

There was slight humor twinning his words before he was back out in the snow, and I looked back down at my now cold tea. It will all be worth it. I closed my eyes with a soft sigh.


	3. Practice What You Preach [XXX]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite Joey's claims that the professor is dangerous, Yugi is determined to help his friend, no matter the territory and makes a deal with Dartz. As a reward, he experiences the terror, and pleasure, of absolute helplessness.
> 
> WARNING: NSFW chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve never written an M rated scene before, hope it’s bareable.. heheh. Also, I have posted this on FanFiction.net under the name 'Helligo Highway'. I have other stories and one-shots posted there, too.

# Chapter III - Practice What You Preach (XXX)

 

"Joey, come on!" Hand in hand, I ran down the hall with the blond dragging behind.

The voices of other students right after class drowned out Joey's confusion as we weaved around the campus.

The professor's next class is in fifteen minutes now, after I spent fifteen minutes trying to find Joey, I told him I had found someone he could talk to, but held my breath with everything else.

I took a second to compose myself as I opened the door before we walked in.

"Don't worry." I looked back as he followed me in.

I watched his anxious and confused look melt into one of absolute shock and then, horror. His pupils dilated, and he stumbled back against the doorframe.

"Y-Yug, let's go, we, we gotta go..! Come on! He grabbed my wrist this time, and yanked me out of the room so hard, I almost smacked my face into the wall.

"Wha.. Wha?" I babbled in confusion before Joey broke out into a run.

"Wait just, wait! I left my stuff in there! Joey! Let go! What's wrong?!" It took all of my weight just to slow him down enough to listen.

I was gasping for breath as he turned on me, "Yugi, don't go back there. That guy, that guy is no joke. Stay away!" 

My frown deepened, "Look, I have to get my stuff. I'll talk to you later." 

I'll admit, I'm frustrated and confused. Too confused to asked him why he dashed so quickly, and too frustrated to talk to him.

_____________________

A minute later, the student walked back into the lecture hall. He silently retrieved his bag, jewel-like fuchsia eyes looking discouraged. 

"I'm sorry, I don't have any idea why Joey ran out. I wasted your time."

He bowed low, a reflection of blame flashing behind long eyelashes. Blame of himself. He must have done something to make Joey run. He was silly to think this would work. He was stupid to believe he could help with a problem he really knows nothing about. How quaint.

"It may have been for your friend, but I know my time would not be wasted by you."

He looked back up, doubtful.

"You want to help your friend. The best way to help him is to understand."

"I can't."

"..Can't? Or won't? If you are willing, I will show you. Then your friend can respect you as a peer, not as an outsider."

A slip of paper was given, looking down it read, '2098 East. Doma Suburbs. Upper Tokyo, Jp. 7:00'

\----------—––-----------

I must be losing my mind. I don't really even know him. I must seem so desperate. But he's not a criminal. He's a professor. A professional.

A pro-whatever.

The neighborhood was an actual neighborhood. Something you would see on American reality television. A lot of Tokyo close to the University is so packed with apartments, at least I thought, but these are full houses with green lawns and driveways all with expensive, shiny new cars in their lots.

Many were uniform and looked similar, but some were favoring a modern vibe with grand windows that could display the gorgeous and lavish lifestyle of those who lived inside, if you looked carefully. It was getting dark when I found the right address, and the streetlights were on.

Looking up, tinted glass panes looked over the sidewalk and road. Beams lifted whatever room was behind the glass up a couple of feet off the ground, just enough to look better than the other houses flanking it.

Blinking, I double checked the address before hesitantly walking up the driveway to the front door.

I let out a deep, but determined breath, and rang the doorbell.

After a moment the door opened, and the young professor stood in the frame. Although it was past school hours, he still wore a finely-pressed dress shirt and work pants. In that second, I panicked with all of my doubts flooding my mind. I tore myself away from his unyielding presence and shifted while I struggled to say the right thing.

"No one is forcing you." He stated, causing fear to rise up.

"No.." I muttered before looking up and nodding. This feels so wrong, so unforgivable.

He let me in, and I stood in the doorway. I was both in awe and in shock of where I was. The idea of how illegal this probably is.. I'm his student. I may be 18, but I'm still a student. I shoved the thoughts away quickly.

"Do you live on campus, Yugi?" Dartz asked, stopping as I didn't follow.

I shook my head, "No. I share an apartment with another person. We split rent."

Every surface is clean and neat. One wall was lined completely with books, many that looked the size of texts. I can believe that. However, on closer inspection, there were books scattered throughout the sea of textbooks.

"Theory of Psychosomatic Dependency"  
"Love vs. Adoration"  
"Romanticists and Ideal Love"  
"Early Masochism"  
"Deciphering Empathic Sacrifice"  
"100 Shades of Not-Real"

I blinked steadily before turning back to the professor.

"I don't believe in 'safe' words. I believe in proper communication." Those were the words he told me.

I could no longer see anything once I had been lead into a separate room. Upon entering, my wrists were tied to the sides of the bed, while I quickly decided not to think about what he meant.

It was silent now, silent enough that I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. The air seemed ten degrees colder without anything to hide myself behind.

I jolted as something touched my stomach. I stopped breathing until I realized it was Dartz's hand.

"Relax. There will be no surprises, just breath. It won't seem scary for much longer."

His voice seemed to resonate louder without my sight, it was indeed calming. In that moment, I felt alright. I believe him.

Minutes passed where all his did was trace the shape of my body, and soon, I relaxed. And slowly, he worked lower.

I continued to feel heat rise to my face. The prospect of nudity, of being so vulnerable chipped away at the reason in my mind.

As soon as he touched, I recoiled inwardly. The anxiety poured back, along with the idea that there was a professor seeing me completely vulnerable in front of him in every sense of the word. He could kill me right now. And there would be nothing I could do about it. He could do whatever he wanted.

I grabbed onto the restraints, shifting uncomfortably. It was quiet, except for my breath with became heavier as small waves of pleasure started.

Dartz's hand was starting to simply bring me pleasure. Was the point of this to have me finish while tied up? Or was he just unaware of how close I was to comi-!

His hand pulled away. It was all gone.. I laid in stunned confusion, my heart fluttering as I was pulled back down to earth.

"You can cum, you know."

Even with the blindfold, the momentary shock was prominent to an amusing degree. He then blushed more, and shifted slightly, "..Yeah."

When no further movement with made, he finally spoke up.

"..But.."

"But?"

"But.. I can't just.. Not without.." It was like pulling teeth, trying to see if he'd use lewd words.

"Yes, you can. If you really wanted to, that is."

Dartz lowered his hand down the student's unfinished need, causing a shiver to emanate from his body.

After another minute, a humming sound pierced the relatively still air, Yugi flinched, then yelped as the vibrator touched the sensitive head.

"Wh..? Hah!" Just like that, Dartz sat, watching the quiet student's modesty melt away.

Encouraged by the bitten back moans of pleasure he refused to let out, Dartz taunted him with invitations to release, only to stop all movement just out of reach until Yugi was reduced to a whimpering heap of desire.

When the vibrations pulled away, Yugi's pale, lithe body arched up in desperation with a glow of lust.

"..Please, don't take it away again!" Yugi exclaimed in an airy, pleading tone, torn between desire and embarrassment.

Although Yugi couldn't see it, Dartz's pale lips curved ever so slightly into a triumphant smirk.

"No?" He sighed, "..Then what should I do?"

"..Eh?" Yugi turned his head to the side, as if he could hide away, "I.. I.. don't know..!"

"Then I'll just stop."

"No!"

"Then what?"

Flinch.

"I.. Please make me..c..cu.."

"You're an exemplary student, surely you can use better, bigger words than that. Louder."

Shiver.

"Please, allow me to cum! Profess- Dartz!"

"No."

"Wha..?"

"Tell me, tell me what you want me to do."

"Gh.. I, I want you to stroke me again.. please.."

"Stroke what? ..Your hair?"

"My.. my.. co- gh.. M-My penis!"

Yugi's cheeks were wet with morbid embarrassment, but the words tumbled out of his mouth with the force and desperation of undeniable lust.

"Okay then. If you're sure."

He nodded furiously. He wanted it. He wanted it so badly, more than all of his dignity and modesty combined.

Although my eyes were shut behind the blindfold, my mind went crazy with the sounds and feelings swirling around inside me. There was an undeniable schwelching, lewd noise every time his hand ran down my.. my.. penis.. so loud it was audible above the vibrations. The smooth pad of his finger would swipe over the tip to gather the sticky fluid that dripped down the sides, it felt unbearably good.

"I'm gonna cum!"

"Good, cum!"

I couldn't believe the words were finally said, I lost it right then. At that point, nothing else mattered. Every other function stopped just for the pleasure to reign havoc over my body. I couldn't hear, I couldn't see, I could only feel.

And it felt.. amazing.

Dartz slowly untied Yugi, who was reduced to an incoherent pile. When the blindfold came off, his eyes fluttered open and his lips curved into a grateful, satisfied smile.

"Thank you.. Dartz.." his voice was soft, silky, like a feather dropping. A tone of pure relaxation.

Hearing it was enough to make the older man's stomach tighten with his own feelings of satisfaction. He had been worried, that he had pushed the unexperienced student too far. But it looks like it had been worth it. Yugi was a natural.

Dartz glanced to the side table. It was already nearing 9:30. He took out a soft cloth and gently wiped the excess cum that had drooled out of the now spent appendage.

That was another thing. Yugi was 4 foot something, and had a face that made him barely look legal with those sparkling fuchsia eyes. And yet, once he fully got aroused, he was a decent size, proportionally big for his small stature. Dartz wondered absently if he realized.

Though Yugi spoke with such softness, Dartz doubted he had ever had much experience with other men, or women.

Dartz chuckled softly, shaking his head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugi stumbles across the depth of Dartz's double life and struggles with thoughts of inadequacy.

# Chapter IV - Inferiority Complex

  
After that that night's affairs, Dartz drove me home. The subway or a taxi would have done fine, but he really insisted and I was in no position to refuse. I got home, sat down in the shower (I was too tired to make an effort to stand), and then let myself collapse on the bed at the tender hour of 10:30. I had class tomorrow.

We hadn't spoken much during the drive, it was quiet, and I remember looking out the window with preoccupation. Once he stopped in front of the apartment, though, he asked a strange question.

'What color?' He had asked me.

"Huh?" I must have given him a blank stare.

'Red, yellow, green?' He rephrased patiently.

I’m sure I had looked surprised, 'Uh.. green, just, um, tired is all. T-Thank you...'

I sighed as I watched his car drive off from the window.

Apparently 7.5 hours of sleep wasn't sufficient, as when I woke up to the alarm, having already snoozed three times. I jumped up, stumbled around to get dressed to the minimal acceptance of a collage student, and flew out the door.

The teen was normally one of the early students, but this time, he slid into class just a minute before 8:00.

And suddenly, fantasies of what Dartz would do to the naughty student who was late to class swirled around in the professor's head. He straightened his tie, and stood up to begin class.

> Meet me after class, ok?  
> do we have to talk around that room?  
> Why were you so scared of him before.? You don't even know the professor.  
> not scared.. just, well, ok. Maybe hes a little scary. But im not kidding, stay away  
> Tell me after class, then  
> if youre sure

Turning off his phone, the student took out his laptop to take notes.

 

* * *

 

 

"Before you tell me about the professor, I need to tell you something, too." I gave Joey my best serious look.

"Ok?" The blond looked a little bit confused if not apprehensive.

"Ok. So, I just wanted to be able to understand, so, I asked the professor about my paper. Turns out, he seems to know about it, and I went to his house last night, because, I want to help. I think I get it.." I let out a deep breath, relieved to let it off of my chest.

Joey's face went pale, it wasn't quite what I was expecting.

"Wait- What?!" He hissed, suddenly yanking me by my sweater so that our faces were just a couple inches apart.

"Yugi, you-! With that guy?! This is what I was gonna tell you! That guy, that professor, he's.. he's not just some kinky hobbyist, he's..! He's serious. Seriously a serious dude you do not want ta' get caught up with!"

"Wait, I don't get it, what-"

"Look up 'Orichalcos Loft' on blogspot. And don't do it where people can see it." Joey left me standing in the hallway, stunned.

Needless to day, adrenaline from his strange, unusually cryptic words drew me straight to a corner of the University's library (and free wifi). The first link popped up, and I clicked, not sure what to expect.

And what I found astonished me.

'Welcome to The Orichalcos Loft, a place of quality information regarding the lifestyle of BDSM.'

Scrolling down the neatly set up blog, there were several links on the side,

'Beginner's Guide'  
'About This Blog'  
'Technique'  
'In-Depth/Lifestyle BDSM'  
'Understanding Submissive Behavior'  
'Videos'  
'Sessions'  
'Contact Me'  
'Forums'

Under 'Beginner's Guide', it expanded into different sections of articles.. everything was so neat and professional. I began to glance over the basics of safe suspension bondage under 'technique'. Under 'Lifestyle BDSM' was an entire section dedicated to the pros and cons of several different chastity collars. Reviews, really. There were pictures, captions, details, and advice. At the bottom, there was a comments area, where Dartz had responded to every question individually with equal consideration.. My eyes must have been so wide.

When I scrolled through more, my attention latched onto 'Reference Sessions'. Slowly, I clicked on the link.

While there was an almost scientific approach to analyzing this one session, all I saw was a young man strung up in the air, a look of decadent euphoria on his face, with Dartz at his side.

Almost in a panic, I clicked on sessions and saw dozens of different men in bondage, tied up, down, and toyed with. The one thing they all had in common, was the looks of an untamed lust and adoration they shared towards the handsome psychology professor. He was their god. Even after their skin was wrapped in red lashes and marks, he was their pleasure.

With every video, picture, and record of these encounters, a string around my heart tightened more and more.. until I couldn't take it, and slammed my laptop shut. People stared, and I didn't care. I took deep breaths to try to calm myself, before slipping out of the library with my hands clasping my laptop numbly.

I slid down the wall behind the library and into the snow as my heart pounded. I wasn't thinking about the severity of the double life the professor lived, I was encased in the thoughts of all those other people with him.. it was painful. I should have been concerned with the whips, electrodes, and gags, but I was only thinking about him.

How stupid was it for me to think I could have been special to him? I honestly thought that that moment could have meant something to him? I'm blind.

I sat there in the cold, looking up at the dull clouds sagging with unshed snowflakes for awhile, until my face tingled where the cold licked at the once warm tears that had fallen down my cheeks.

 

* * *

 

 

"I'd like to drop a course, please." I wasn't angry at anyone but myself.

"Alright, which course?"

"H Psychology 204." He was just trying to help me, and I overthought it.

"Name?"

"Yugioh Motou." I just can't bare to go back, I have to cut it all out.

"Ok. Please get your professor to sign this, and return it back here."

"..Ok." Oh..

'It has to be quick, like pulling off a bandage.' I thought to myself as I walked quickly down the halls.

Steeling and calming myself, I opened the door and walked in.

The man in question was seated at his desk. He had a figure, an essence, that apologized for nothing, and absolutely glowed with jurisdiction. I swallowed my doubt.

"I'm sorry to bother you professor, could you sign this?" I stepped up to his desk lightly, holding out the paper.

He looked up from his work, and scanned over the sheet after he took it. The silence was suffocating.

He clicked his pen, his face unreadable, "May I ask why you're dropping this class?" Calm but deliberate.

We were stuck in a rift between intimacy and abiding formality. I stiffened, and suddenly the floor became very interesting.

"I.. It's just a personal decision." I murmured.

"I see." He responded as he signed in pen.

I took it back, and bowed deeply, "Thank you for your time." I made my way to the door as quickly as I could while still remaining composed.

"Yugioh," I froze, "Do you know why your friend ran when he saw me?"

I shut my eyes tightly, "Yes."

"Is that why you're running away, too?"

"..No." I muttered a moment later.

I heard him get up and walk over to me. The mention of Joey, and the entire situation made me crumble.

"I.. I just.. I saw all those people with you.. it just.. it just made me feel.." I stammered, trying to keep it in, "bad."

Tears.

"I know it's stupid.. I-I'm sorry.."

More tears.

"Yugi.."

I just wanted to leave. Tears really are just a liquid form of embarrassment.

"I wanted to help you help your friend, before. But now, I want to just help you." The professor turned me around to face him, "Those blogs, those people, they have nothing to do with you. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't want to help you."

The surprisingly sincere words just broke me down further.

"You deserve it."

Instinctually, I embraced the professor. I cried and made myself into a weak mess, but he didn't seem to care. I crumpled up the paper in my hand as I let myself go.

I came to Dartz to help Joey, but maybe I’m the one who needs rescuing...


End file.
